Waking Up In Vegas
by coyearth
Summary: A song-fic. No need to tell you which couple. It's pretty obvious.


**This story has been approved by Charismaticbreeze.**

**The song is Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry. My first Chipmunk story. :)**

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't play me_

I blinked several times, my eyes trying to adjust to the bright light. I sat up suddenly, realization hitting me. That wasn't the only thing that hit me. I groaned and held my head in my hands.

My eyes warily glanced up and I saw a form. I bit my lip and crawled over to him. I noticed that my clothing was askew. How did that happen? I shook his shoulder. He groaned and turned over. That wasn't helpful.

"Alvin!" I whispered, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat and his eyes flickered slightly.

He moaned loudly and turned his eyes away from the blinding light. "Wh-what happened?" He stammered, slowly sitting up. His head fell into his lap and he closed his eyes, obviously hung over.

Ignoring this pitiful display, I tried to remember what happened. Nothing came out clearly.

"We need to get out of here. Let's get a taxi." Alvin said, slowly raising his head, wincing in pain.

I rolled my eyes. I figured that already. I rose shakily to my feet, searching my pockets. When I felt nothing, my head snapped up. Alvin was rustling through everything in the room. His hands paused in mid-air, and his eyes were clouded with uncertainty. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Where are the keys?" He asked, hesitantly turning towards me.

I narrowed my eyes, but then remembered my dilemma. "I can't find my ID." It was fake, but I might need it. We glared at each other.

_Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
And why, why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime_

Alvin straightened out his clothes, and I followed his example. I ran my fingers through my knotted hair, my gaze flickering to Alvin. He was opening the door, ready to run out of the room. I walked over to him, ready to knock some sense into him. We both faltered.

The lights in the hall were much brighter. I finally got a good look at Alvin. He was dressed as Elvis. I couldn't help but grin.

He reached out and raised my arm. He inspected it closely, but I already knew what he was looking at.

"Why am I wearing your class ring?" I demanded, as if he had the answer.

He resembled a fish for a few seconds, before closing his mouth completely, pressing his lips together. "I have no idea…" He stopped, pulling his phone out of his pocket. How had he managed to keep that, but not the keys?

"Don't you dare!" I snarled as his fingers pressed the small buttons, ready to call someone.

"Why not?" His voice was whiny, and he gasped, as if he hadn't wanted his desperation to show.

"We aren't supposed to be here, first of all!" I hissed. His face fell in defeat.

_You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town_

"This is your fault." I snapped after a few minutes of silence.

A low growl was stifled. "How is it _my_ fault? It's yours!"

"But you suggested it!" I just then noticed we were walking down the stairs. Maybe we _would_ get out of here.

"You agreed!" He shot back.

"Of course I did! But it's your fault I even thought about it!" I argued.

"I doubt you haven't thought about it until I mentioned it." He sneered.

Damn! He knew me too well. I stammered for a retort, but his hand clasped over my arm. "We're outside!" He whispered. He sounded shocked.

I nodded patronizingly. "Do you have any money?" I demanded suddenly. I knew I didn't have any. My pockets were empty.

He sighed over-dramatically. "Yeah."

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" I shouted.

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

After several minutes, Alvin had managed to grab a taxi. We hurriedly crawled into the backseat.

I buckled up and crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't going to talk to him!

After a few uncomfortable seconds, I glanced over. He had a disgusted look on his face as he tried to brush the green glitter off of his clothing. It seemed glued on, though, and wouldn't come off.

I turned my face and smirked. My ears perked up as the taxi driver spoke up quietly.

"That's what you get for waking up in Vegas…"

**Please review. Helpful criticism is fine, but no flaming.**


End file.
